all i have
by valroxursox123
Summary: edward cullen the schools biggest player only wanted to sleep with the new girl bella, but what happens when the player becomes the played, M FOR MUCHO LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

**THE SONG FOR BELLA IN THIS CHAPTER IS:**

**our lady peace- angels loosing sleep**

**THE SONG FOR EDWARD IS:**

**ludacris- area codes**

**bpov:**

Today was the first day at a new school and i cant say i was excited. I've been all over the country with my mother. Everytime she broke up with some guy she would make us move. I hated it I never made any friends because it made leaving so much more difficult.

I didn't know what to wear, but its not like it would matter no one ever noticed me anyway. I just pulled out some dark jeans and a grey sweatshirt with some black and white chucks. My hair was just as boring as the rest of me so i just left it down. I didnt even have a car so i just walked to school.

**epov:**

I wake up today with a good feeling. I get dressed in some dark blue levis and a black polo. I threw on my new fresh black and white j's, took one last look in the mirror to make sure i was all sexified for the ladies and was off to school. My parents were pretty much filthy rich so i had an ok car. I really want an astin martin and i think i might be getting it for my birthday thats coming up soon so i've been extra good latley. My car was still ok though. my sister Alice was extra happy this morning and it was kinda getting on my nerves. I dont know what it is about happy people in the morning that just annoys the SHIT out of me ( AN: it really does annoy me)

When we finaly arrived at school i saw this girl walking towards the school. She looked kinda pretty, she wasnt drop dead gorgeous or anything but hey since when did i really care. plus her body was pretty bangin.

"Edward did you hear theres suppose to be a new girl in school today?" Alice said breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Yeah i did maybe she'll be another notch in my belt. HAHA"

"Edward come on! I read her transcripts she i deffinetley NOT your type." she said with disgust and exasperation.

"Alice when are you gonna learn GIRL is my type?" and with that i walked away to find lauren or jessica to give me a quickie before the bell rang.

**WELL YEAH I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! IM KINDA EXCITED ABOUT THIS STORY. PLEASE REVIEW I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. IM SORRY IF THERES MUCHO SPELLING ERRORS. IM ALSO SORRY THAT IT ISNT REALLY THAT LONG I JUST WANTED TO GIVE YOU GUYS A TASTE OF WHAT THE STORY WS GONNA BE LIKE. HAHA. JUST REMEMBER J'ADORE REVIEWERS**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok i wanna start off by saying i am sooooooo sory that i havent updated the story in so long. i have a kinda good excuse haha. my friend is helping me right this story so we decide we were each gonna do a chapter but she lagged on me so it took forever, but when i finally got it i was to lazy to type it up and stuff haha so im sooooo sorry. in other news i wanna say thankyou to all the people who reviewed the story. i cant thank you guys enough!!! :)**

**bella's songs for this chap:**

**christina aguilera- ain't no other man**

**julieta venegas- algo esta cambiando (sorry for those of you who dont speak spanish)**

**edward's song:**

**foo fighters- all my life**

**embry's song:**

**the maine-into your arms **

**bpov:**

when i got to the school i went to the office to get my schedule. The lady in the office looked overly excited. blah. god i hate morning people. i got my schedule and got out of there, but with my major pimp walking skills, or lack of, i tripped and almost fel flat on my face. fortunatley a pair of strong arms caught me.

"woah there! be carefull the grounds are really slippery because of the rain. Hi I'm Embry" Said one of THE hottest guys i had ever seen in my life.

"oh crap. im sorry. no its probably just me. i havent gotten the whole walking thing down yet. haha" i said with a blush. "my name is bella by the way"

"oh so your cheif swans daughter" he said but it wasn't a question. the joys if living in a small town

" umm yeah that would be me" i said with a shy smile.

"oh cool. how do you like it here so far? it must be different from where you come from. Where exactly did you come from to this beutifull little town? haha"He motioned around with his hands. He was being soo friendly i could tell i was gonna like him.

"yeah its......different from arizona." the bell was gonna ring soon and i really didnt want to stop talking to him, so i did something i usually never would have done. "so what class do you have right now?" i asked. he started digging through his bag looking for his schedule i was assuming.

"ummmmm one second....i have..... french with madam slaughter, you?" he said with a hopefull smile.

"i do to!!" i said hoping he couldnt tell how excited i was." maybe you can walk me there? you know so i dont get lost and all."

"of course i wouldnt want your being late to your first class being on my consience" he said with a sly smile and just then the bell rang. on our way to the classroom wich was all the way in the back of the school in some bungalows Embry waved and was stopped by many flirty girls to see how his summer was and it was really taking a toll on my self esteem. Forks may be one of the most fucken boring towns in the world but there sure as heck was a lot of pretty girls. Embry also introduced me to a few people on the way to class.

"come on lets sit in te back" embry said. " my best friend and i always sit in the back we'll save him a seat too." so we sat in the back. i watched as more people packed into the classroom everyone feigning interest in what the other had done over the summer. the bell finaly rang and everyone sat down. the class was pretty intresting we started off with the basics like how to say hi and things like that. About fifteen minutes into class one of the girls that embry had introduced me to on our way to class, i think her name was jessica, and the second hottest guy i had ever seen in my life walked in to the class. Oh my goodness this guy could give Embry a run for his money!! His close looked all wrinkled and shit and the girls hair looked like he had just gotten fucked in the janitors closet. i wouldnt be surprised if that was exactly what they were doing. The guy walks up to embry and gives him a manly hug and says "whats up man how you been?"

"psh. Ive been good know how it is. So i see you already got yourself the first lay of the year Edward"

Actually looking at him up close he could definetley give embry a run for his money in the looks department. The were both extremely good looking but in completley different ways. Embry was tall, tan, had the most mysterious looking black eyes, dark long hair, and had the body of a god. The other guy whos name appears to be Edward was pale almost as pale as me and had the most beautiful turquoise eyes. They werent green but they werent blue either they were kinda in between. I would kill for eyes like that. He also had the body of a god and hair that looked almost bronze-ish. i was in heaven.

then Edward said something that comlpletley caught me off gaurd.

"Who is this georgeous girl next to you? She's sure as fuck too pretty to be related to you and DEFINETLEY wayyy to pretty to be your girlfriend. haha" Embry gave him a playfull punch.

"Actually" he said " she's Isabella Swan, the new girl and if you're thinking what i think your thinking dont even try it." Edward hel up his hands in resignation and said "okay okay don't trip. i wont do anything...yet" he smiled evily and sat down next to me. i was definetley the luckiest girl in the worl sitting next to the two hottest guys ever!!!then edward passed me a note.

_Isabella you look much prettier up close than you do from far_

_-Eward_

was that suppose to be a compliment? i thought to myself

_thanks? is that suppose to be a compliment? haha and PLEASE call me bella i hate isabella_

_-bella_

_yeah. haha. so maybe we should hang out this weekend or something. so i can show you around._

_-Edward_

Just as i was about to reply back no. Embry cut in and asked me if he could show me around on saturday. I think Embry had seen what Edward had written to me . I didnt really know who i should choose, but the decsision was easy if i really thought about it. Go out with sexy nice guy or go out with sexy player. i say sexy nice guy.

"I would love to Embry!! I'm really sorry Edward maybe some other time." Edward glared at Embry. Embry just smiled victoriously.

"Well maybe we can go out to the movies on friday instead?" Now i didnt have an excuse so i decided might as well go. I didnt have to do anything with him we were just gonna go out as friends

"umm sure why not?" Edward smiled a crooked smile that made my knees go week. Embry looked angry for the rest of class. When the bell finally rang Embry and Edward both waited for me to pack up my things and go to nutrition. Half way to my locker Edward said that he had to get something in his locker and would meet us later and waved goodbye. When Edward was finally out of sight embry seemed relieved. He stoped us dead in the middle of the hall and looked at me very seriously.

"Bella you have to be careful. Edward cant be trusted. He's the biggest manwhore i have ever met. He only wants one thing and that is to get in your pants." Embry said with much ergency. I was a bit annoyed that he didnt trust my judgment, but i knew it was all with good intentions.

"Embry come on. I might be new but im not stupid. I can tell Edward is a player. I said yes to go out with him on friday only as a friend i woul never do anything with him he's not my kinda guy. I dont do heartbreaking players. Plus i think i might have a crush on someone else. And isnt Edward suppose to be your best friend?" i said with a sly smile. For a second Embry looked nervous.

"Who is this guy or girl you speak of? I dont know what way you roll. haha. And of course Edward is my best friend we've always had eachothers backs and hes a great friend, but he is the biggest dick on earth to girls and i dont wanna see you get hurt. I know i just met you, but i feel a strong attraction towards you. And im sorry if Ive said too much and I'll completley understand if you never want to talk to me again. ughhh im rambling!!! i'm sorry Bella theres just something about you that makes me nervous, but in a good way."

" I'm talking about you silly!!!! And just for the record I'm straight....most of the time haha." wow! did i just say that out loud? where the hell did this confident and flirty bella come from. not that i was complaining.

"That was probably one of the hottest things ive ever heard bella. Well why dont we make this official. On saturday were going on a real date okay?"

"okay" i was all giddy inside and my stomach was doing flips. This was the best first day anyone could possiblly have. Its weird how things changed from the morning till now. Things could still change though i hadnt even met edward's sister who he told me about on our way to the locker and all of the other people Embry and Edward had told me about. Hopefully one of the girls would be nice enough to help me pick out something to wear. Finally we were headed towards the lunch area and Embry put his arm around my shoulder and it felt soo right.

**well i hope you guys like it. i will try to update as soon as possible but im not making any promises. And thanks again for the reviews guys :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry everyone for not updating sooner but a lot of weird things have been happening in my house and is completely throwing off everything in my life. Im also super sorry the chapter is super short because I was planning on making it longer but I just couldn't leave you guys habnging any longer. I promise to update sooner I already started the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Once again I am really sorry

**Edward's pov:**

When I first saw Bella I thought she was an ok looking girl who would be an easy lay, but that girl is so much more!!! Something about her is so captivating! It's like the world wants is pulling me towards her. Then throw in the fact that Embry told me she was off limits. There's nothing more tantalizing than a girl you can't have. It's as if Bella is a forbidden fruit. I will have to be very sneaky and willful. Embry is my best friend so I'm sure he will forgive me eventually. Then again I might be wrong; he did seem pretty into her. Eh whatever he'll get over it. It's not like I haven't taken girls from him before. I can't wait for our date on Friday. I'm going to completely woo her before Embry even has a chance. I have it all planned out first well go to a movie, then dinner, and finally the grand finally a midnight stroll down the park and that's were ill make my move and do what I do best. It's almost unfair Embry doesn't even have a fair shot.

I finally got to the cafeteria I had already lost precious time with Bella because I had left my bloody health book in my locker. When I walked in I could see that Bella had already met the rest of the group. She seemed to be getting along great with everyone even Rosalie, who isn't very open to getting to know new people. I think its Bella though something about her is so approachable. I sat down and Alice was already trying to scare Bella off by talking about her crazy shopping sprees. Poor Bella she already looked overwhelmed. Embry had his arm around Bella and whispered something to Bella that caused her to giggle. She had the most exquisite giggle ever. It was time to make my presence known.

"So Bella I see you've met my sister. I hope she hasn't scared you off with her excessive talk of shopping" I said with a crooked smile that I had been told made girls knees week.

"Actually _EDWARD_, Bella asked me to help her buy a new wardrobe. Thank you very much. So don't go insulting me." Alice said with attitude. She might be short, but she made up for it with feistiness. That's why I loved my dear sister so much. I didn't have to worry about guys trying to play her.

"It's true. I'm fashionably challenged and my wardrobe needs to be updated. Haha" Said Bella defending Alice.

I don't know if I mentioned it before but I just realized that Embry's arm was around Bella and they look pretty cozy. Maybe this whole getting Bella to fall for me was going to be harder than I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up everyone? Did you guys feel the earthquake on Sunday? That shit was scary!!! I'm paranoid now every little shake I think is an earthquake! Haha. Well I hope you guys like this chapter =)**

**Songs:**

**Placebo- for what it's worth **

**Embry pov:**

Who would have thought that I was going to meet a girl as amazing as Bella in this gay ass town? Over the week I got to know her as much as I could. I wanted to get to know her a little more so I could plan a perfect first date. I found out her favorite color, food, hobbies, and other little things like that. She amazed me. There was just something about her that was so enthralling. She was definitely not like any of the girls in forks.

Edward was acting pretty weird though. He almost seemed…jealous? Definitely out of character for him but I think he's just mad that I got to Bella before he did. Tomorrow was going to be our date and I was so excited. We were going to have a late night picnic and if she was up to it we would take a stroll around the park. I hope she liked it,

**Bella pov:**

I am currently waiting for Edward at the theatre. We are actually going to watch ghosts of girlfriends past, which, I think fits him perfectly being the player he is and all; maybe he'll learn something.

"Hey Edward" I said when he finally arrived. He was wearing a black offspring's t-shirt that fit him tight enough too show of his amazing body, but not so tight that he looked gay. He was also wearing dark wash straight leg jeans and some black and white converse. He looked REALLY good, but I wasn't surprised he always looked good. What did surprise me though was how every time I hugged him to say hi or bye it felt so right it was kind of like hugging Embry but more…powerful? It felt like this is exactly how the world wants us to be. I couldn't put those thoughts in my head though. Edward was way too much of a player for me to even consider going out with him. Plus I had Embry who I was going to go out on a date with tomorrow I was very excited!

"Hey Bella! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. I had to drop off Alice at Jasper's house." He said looking very sincere. At least I knew he was off fucking some girl…not that I cared.

"Don't trip I've only been here for about ten minutes. Oh by the way I bought your ticket. I wasn't sure whether or not you were going to get here on time." I admitted rather sheepishly. I really should give Edward the benefit of the doubt. Ok as of now I will not assume anything of Edward just because of his past.

"How much did the tickets cost?" Edward asked taking his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Why do you want to know? Don't even think for a second that I'm going to make you pay me back for the tickets."

"Bella don't be absurd what kind of a man would I be if I made you pay for both of our tickets"

"A very good one?" I said playing around with him. I really didn't like people spending money on me. I always felt like I owed them something afterward.

"Bella please" Edward said as he grabbed both of my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes with a face that no one could possibly ever say no to. It was a Cullen thing I'm sure. Alice did the same exact thing when we went shopping the other day whenever she wanted to buy something for me that I wouldn't because it was too expensive. The only difference was that when Edward did it I wanted to kiss him like there was no tomorrow.

"ugh. Fine this time you win" I said feigning exasperation.

"I always do" Edward said with his famous smile that would make any girl wet just by looking at him. I really need to get these thought of Edward out of my head.

"Well this time you only won because you cheated, so don't go acting all high and mighty."

"Please elaborate miss swan how in the world did I cheat." He said giving me a sly smile.

"Oh don't go acting all innocent with me Cullen you know your strengths when it comes to girls and you know exactly how to use them."

"Ok ok maybe I did cheat but you know you loved every minute of it." With that Edward walked into the room that our movie was playing. I stayed back for a second to collect my thoughts because truth is I really did like the way he had looked at me heck I loved it, but I hated him for making me feel this way. I knew it was all just a game for him.

**Edward pov:**

I was so happy to be on a date with Bella. This whole week kind of sucked because I had to watch as Embry got to spend so much time with Bella and getting to know her. Whenever I would try to talk to her Embry would always be there to distract her. I did get to learn stuff about her though while I was watching from afar. I know it sounded creepy but it's not like I was some peeping tom or anything. I learned that whenever she didn't like something she would wrinkle her nose. I learned that she had about four different smiles. One when she was laughing at herself, one when she was smiling out of politeness, one when something just downright made her laugh and one when she was talking about her friends and people she loved. When did I become such a pussy? I've only known this girl for a week, but I know more about her than I know about my own sister which I think is really sad. I know she doesn't trust me though because of my reputation and all, but I will prove to her that I really like her. I know Embry doesn't expect anything from me and as much as it annoys me I'm actually glad; it will just make it that much easier for me to take her from him.

When the movie was done I decided to take Bella to dinner so we could actually talk and get to know each other.

"So Bella where do you want to go eat?" I asked as I opened the door for her to get in my car.

"Well I was kind of thinking we could got to panda express. I could really go for some egg rolls right now" Bella said rubbing her belly.

"I was thinking the same thing. Panda's orange chicken is the best." I said imagining myself eating the delicious chicken. Bella just looked at me incredulously.

"I know theirs is my favorite! It so weird though I used to absolutely hate orange chicken when I was little but now I can't seem to get enough of it!"

"That is weird! I was the same way! I didn't like it until about two years ago" I said in the same tone she had used.

"Bull shit!!! Are you serious or are you just fucking around with me" Bella asked looking at me to see if I was lying.

"Actually I am fucking with you I've loved orange chicken my whole life. Even before I was born. My mom says she had cravings for orange chicken throughout her entire pregnancy." Bella looked a little put off that I was messing with her

"You're a dick you know that?" Bella said I could tell she wasn't mad though because she was smiling.

"So I've been told, but I just couldn't help it your just too gullible." I said smiling at her

"Well then I guess I'll just have to less trusting of you then wont I ."

"If you're going to be that easily tricked I would say yes." I said trying to stifle a laugh.

After we had panda it was time to drop her off home. I really didn't want to so I decided to take a detour. When I turned the opposite direction of her house Bella looked at me curiously.

"You do know my house is the other way right?" she said pointing in the opposite direction.

"Of course I do. I just don't really want the day to end so I decided we should take a detour. Unless of course you don't want to." I said leaving her the option of saying no. she thought about it for a moment and came to a decision.

"Actually I think that's a great idea. My house is really boring so I try to stay out as long as possible" she said with a small giggle. Wow. That was probably the nicest sound I had ever heard, it was like a siren singing to me luring me in. this was going to be a long night.

**Well yeah haha. I hope you guys completely love this chapter. And thank you everyone for the reviews they make me soo happy even on my worst days haha.**


End file.
